Telecommunications networks generate large amounts of control plane signaling messages and session management messages. Only a small fraction of these messages may be of importance to the network operator. However, the storage of these messages may still be desired and/or required for various purposes. For instance, messages that relate to blocked calls, failed calls, and network anomalies may be of relatively greater significance. Nevertheless, a large number of messages that relate to normal calls and normal operations may serve as a baseline that is indicative of when anomalies may occur. However, as the size of telecommunications networks grows, and as more and more data and communications traverse telecommunications networks, the volume of control plane signaling messages and session management messages also grows. Thus, the storage of these messages remains a challenge in and of itself.